Freak Of A Cousin
by CreativePunk77
Summary: A short conversation between Dudley and his primary school teacher, reveals a harsh truth about the dynamics between Dudley and his younger cousin, Harry.


**FREAK OF A COUSIN**

"Dudley? Can you come over here please?"

Five year old Dudley Dursley sneered and waddled over to his teacher, shooting a glare at his younger cousin as he shuffled past him and out of the classroom. Dudley flapped a hand at his friends, connecting gazes with Piers.

A silent exchange between them affirmed that during Dudley's absence at break time, Piers would be the leader of their little gang. Piers puffed his chest out, spun on his heel and strode away from the classroom, the other boys following him.

Dudley gazed at his teacher in boredom. He hoped she wouldn't take too long. _He wanted to lead the chase in some Harry Hunting!_

Mrs Jenkins surveyed the chubby blond boy before her for a few seconds, before slapping down a piece of paper on the desk in front of her. Gesturing to the nearest seat, she muttered:

"Please sit down, Dudley."

The boy in question flopped onto the seat and Mrs Jenkins winced as the chair creaked, hoping that it didn't break. Folding her hands, she paused for a beat, then plunged onwards.

"Dudley, I want to talk to you about the work you did for me yesterday."

The little boy's blue eyes scanned the paper in front of him, then he curled his lip at his teacher.

"What about it?"

"Well, it's just that…. I don't think you took it seriously."

Dudley's eyes narrowed and Mrs Jenkins unconsciously leant back. She was very accustomed to one of the Dudley's prolific tantrums and did not want to be in the firing line if one occurred.

"But I _did_ take it seriously! You trying to say that my work is rubbish?!"

Dudley screwed his face up, whining in a high pitched tone: "Cause if so, I'll tell my Mummy and Daddy!"

Mrs Jenkins hurried to soothe the boy. Having to deal with the Dursley parents, _again,_ would only sour relations between them and the school. And she knew that they were the type of people to consider a lawsuit if they thought the primary school that their son and nephew attended was not up to standard.

On the thought of the Dursley's nephew, Mrs Jenkins snapped back to her objective, cooing:

"No Dudley, your work is not rubbish and there is no need to tell your Mummy or Daddy. I just want to know why you put this down."

She reached forwards, jabbing a polished finger at one of the boxes on the sheet. Dudley's eyes settled onto the gestured box, eyebrows raising when he saw what was written down.

"Cause it's the truth!"

Mrs Jenkins blinked, then chuckled weakly, remarking: "Dudley, I don't know what games you play with your cousin at home-"

"I don't play with _him!_ Why would I want to play with _Harry?!_ He's a skinny little runt!"

"Now Dudley, that is not very nice! _He is your_ _cousin."_

"Maybe, but my family know what he really is." Tapping the box with his own podgy finger, Dudley sneered:

" _A_ _freak."_

Mrs Jenkins nibbled on her lip. It frightened her that Dudley held such a firm belief as to what his cousin apparently was, as he had stated it both verbally _and_ had written it down on paper.

She sighed, slipping the paper back into the pile next to her. "Alright, Dudley. If you think Harry is, then that's fine."

Internally, she felt repulsed with herself for uttering those words, but wanted to keep Dudley calm for _both_ of their sakes.

"But I don't want you calling him that. You can think it, but don't say it, ok? As you will hurt his feelings."

Dudley seemed utterly disinterred, only muttering what was on his mind. "Can I go and play now?"

"Yes, you may."

Mrs Jenkins watched her student grin gleefully and jump to his feet. Dudley huffed his way over to the door, rolling his eyes when his teacher piped up:

"Why do you think that Harry is a 'freak'? What has he done to make you think that?"

Dudley shrugged his shoulders, shifting his weight about, wanting to get outside. "Dunno, Mummy said so. And Mummy's _always_ right."

Gobsmacked, Mrs Jenkins blinked rapidly as Dudley charged down the corridor and out into the playground. Finally recovering herself five minutes later, Mrs Jenkins's eyes trailed over to the seat which Harry Potter occupied, determination setting in.

From now on, she would keep a closer eye on the boy, out of wanting to protect him. And due to her new found interest into why Petunia Dursley thought that her nephew was a ' _freak_.'


End file.
